


(Falsely Paved With) Good Intentions

by midnightroyalty



Series: Good Intentions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Beta Read, POV Uchiha Obito, Romantic or platonic? Your choosing, Sequel, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightroyalty/pseuds/midnightroyalty
Summary: Obito did not expect to be alive after everything he did as Madara's double. He should have figured out that certain characters were royally stubborn and did not like to leave life and death matters alone. He did not complain because his soulmate was around and luckily enough; away from his village.





	(Falsely Paved With) Good Intentions

“You seemed lonely” Rin commented slowly one day where they were spending in the afterlife. The brunette merely stared at his taken back expression. She won’t take back her words. The words she’s been thinking since he appeared her with the appearance she last saw him alive. He hasn’t been that age for ‘ _eighteen’_ years for Heaven’s sake; she realized.

 

She wonders if he ever thinks she prefers younger self then the person he was before he died. Wonders if he prefers his soulmate over her. She wasn’t jealous nor did she hate the thought. As much she could glimpse through Obito’s life; Sakura was a unique person.

 

“Would you” Obito’s voice made her refocus on him nearly immediately to the raven-haired male who looked upset and warily. “Would you blame me if I say yes?”

 

“Not at all” Rin answered honestly. The brunette smiled at him before she nodded behind him. “I believe that’s our clue to say goodbye until later,” she said eyeing the light slowly gaining distance towards them.

 

Obito looked behind him sharply and took a shaken breath. “Someone’s bringing me back?” He questions stunned.

 

“Obito,” Rin said to gain his attention. She smiled at him when she gained it and said sincere “Find Sakura. I know you want to find her.”

 

She merely smiled at him one last time before the light swallowed him whole. She stayed for a short moment before she got up from her spot and went to finally find the others. She believes this is the time where she can reunite with her other loved ones.

 

– xxx –

 

He wanted to believe someone wanted to bring him back because he deserved something. Knowing the shinobi world he believes he deserved any type of punishment. Not what Rin thinks about him finding his soulmate. Finding Haruno even when he could admit it was tempting.

 

He knows it most likely won’t happen because he wakes up to see Orochimaru in the room watching him quietly with a small smirk. He sees his younger cousin looking at him warily and panting while being held up by both Taka members. Karin was eyeing him distrustful from her spot near the younger males.

 

“From what I’ve heard your hair was white. It’s amusing to see it’s no longer white” Orochimaru greeted him.

 

His hair was the last thing on his mind to worry about. To even give a damn about even. Obito merely sat up from his seat and observed them all distasteful and meter-ton amount of distrust. Keeping quiet while Orochimaru speaks can be a toss-up. He preens overseeing you render mute while he goes on or he can find it distasteful and want your voice heard. Just to determine what he should do with you.

 

( _They say he was a horrible person!)_

 

It was the latter at the looks the younger ones gave him. “My hair is the last thing on my damn mind” he croaked up voice dry as it can get for someone was resurrected. He was given a water bottle from Suigetsu he believes. He merely opened the cap and drank nearly the whole thing caring less if it was tampered or not.

 

( _Why bring back the dead man if you’re just going to poison his drink?_ )

 

“You are correct. It’s interesting to see what the Rinnegan can do concerning the dead” Orochimaru replied sounding please that it worked. That he’s talking to him even but that’s the least likely scenario. The snake and he barely got along. Nagato decided to bring this sonvabitch into the organization but he cannot blame any single former partner in that place.

 

Obito glanced at Sasuke who kept quiet before he let out a laugh. “Oh yeah, of course. Of course, you had to use the Rinnegan to resurrect me from the dead. What’s the special occasion?”

 

Orochimaru only smiled in response.

 

– xxx –

 

“—That’s how I was bought back to life” Obito repeated about the third time today. While he couldn’t blame them for wanting him to repeat their questions but there’s a limit. He reached it about the moment he came inside the sealing chamber in Konoha. That sonvabitch thought he was a comedian. Bringing him back to Konoha to face ‘his fate.’

 

“Why would Orochimaru bring back a war criminal? Especially the one who caused the war in the first place?” One of the members' questions pointed.

 

Obito gave them a pitying look. “You think I know how the bastard’s mind works?” He pities the mind reader who tries to go inside the sonvabitch mind. There’s no way the raven-haired male would ever step foot in the same place the snake resides.

 

He does find it a little funny that he’s on house arrest. That means crap when he can do whatever he wants to in that place. That ‘punishment’ have Tsunade written all over it. Because he knows Kakashi would want the snake gone from that apathetic facade. It still lowkey tick him off that Kakashi’s the Hokage but it doesn't surprise.

 

Kakashi was always destined to be one of the Hokage candidates.

 

“Kabuto has told us that Orochimaru couldn’t care less about the true Akatsuki leader. The young medic has been cooperating since Itachi used his Sharingan over him to break Edo Tensei” another member point out.

 

What Kakashi was doing in the meantime? He was merely watching Obito in return. Letting others talk about his old friend while leaning against his chair. He hadn’t said a word to him even. Which was okay; Obito could understand. They said their last words and all after they saved the world.

 

“It is because of Haruno Sakura?” A member question cutting someone from their sentence half-way caring less. “Over the years Orochimaru has been playing a similar game to our strongest medic he played with the late Akasuna no Sasori from what Kabuto has told us.”

 

Orochimaru’s ‘game’ with Sasori was finding ways to kill the redhead off. Which Obito did not like at all to find out that he’s playing it with Haruno. Obito has put a lot of effort to make sure his soulmate stayed alive during the organization. During his time alive even. He’s not going to stand for the sonvabitch snake taking her…

 

 _ **Yep**_. _Okay_. He’s going to focus on that later on.

 

“What fuckin’ game?” Obito snapped despite himself to stay silent so he could gather more information. The raven-haired male’s outburst startled the D members in silence but it finally gained a reaction from Kakashi.

 

Kakashi leaned over the desk with an eye twinkle. “I believe the punishment for Obito is being house arrested for three months. If he has been reported for good behavior; he’s free to go.”

 

“Hokage-sama! Please reconsider. The other Kages would be furious that you decided what the war criminal’s fate without their opinion!”

 

“Then summon them after the three months. It’s not that hard that to bring another Kage summit over here” Kakashi replied airily.

 

Obito narrowed his eyes at his old friend but said nothing. What Kakashi was doing was completely reckless but he had a feeling that he’s seeing something no one has seen yet. Something that completely going in his old friend’s favor.

 

He has no choice but to wait and see the outcome. If he does die after his three months; his last words will be I told you so.

 

– xxx –

 

The first month passed by. Only three attempted murders have been made in his temporary house in the outskirts of Konoha. Which was fun believe it or not? It’s nothing like waking up in bed just to throw yourself out of it when someone tries to stab your throat once you noticed them.

 

He finds the sealing tattoos annoying. He would have sensed someone in bed with them. He doesn’t even want to know how long they were laying next to him. He wants to know why they waited in the first place. He had enough being watched while he sleeps thanks.

 

The second attempt while he was cooking his dinner. Which wasn’t good insight for the murderer since Obito just had to smashed a pan against their face when they were close enough to reach? One hit dropped them on the ground. He didn’t want to burn his food.

 

The ANBU that’s supposed to watch him found them in the kitchen. Him eating dinner while the assassin was still knocked out good on the ground. “Aren’t you suppose to watch over my place?” Obito question amused because he couldn’t help it.

 

The third attempt was him showering. Obito highly doubts anyone could blame him using one of the towels to strangle the person until they tapped out. He may have bashed their head against the wall in the progress but no one cares about technicalities.

 

That attempt made Kakashi let out a laugh before he recovered when he received too many looks for the younger comfort.

 

“You fought them with your dick out?” Naruto questioned confused with a head tilt. The blond was one of the people among the room where Obito had to get dressed and report to the Hokage office.

 

“I was showering” Obito stressed out rolling his eyes.

 

– xxx –

 

The second month had about six attempts this time when the word got out from one gossiping shinobi that the war criminal was alive and living in the outskirts. Obito mused while he swept the broken glass from where he smashed a vase against their head.

 

Kakashi pointed out he had the right to protect himself from the assassinations which end the argument that broke out among the council bitterly. So any assassins had it fully coming. The only rule that Kakashi issued was no assassinations. Just simply knock them out or let fate deal with them.

 

By that Kakashi implied let someone else kill them for you. Obito highly doubts that the council understands that or they wouldn’t agree with the rule in the first place. While Kakashi has a bigger heart for shinobi he does (amazing considering); he’s not native to think the assassins won’t be so lucky.

 

( _Obito serious doubt this is how Rin or even their sensei wanted them to get along._ )

 

While Obito wasn’t protecting himself from the murder attempts – Naruto thought it was a good idea to show him how to plant a garden without chakra. The blond wouldn’t listen to him when he said he knew how to plant a garden without chakra. The blonde only retorted that he had Zetsu likely growing them without you knowing.

 

Which was a high enough possibility that Obito hated. Zetsu went behind his back long enough that he could have done things that the shinobi today would have still likely find.

 

Obito rather not speak about Zetsu or even Madara for the matter to any therapist Kakashi subtle signs to his case. Long story short any therapist wouldn’t care that he was manipulated and lied to. That he had a seal inside him to make sure he wouldn’t act out against them without help. He’s just a damn war criminal to them. They would most likely preen secretly over his suffering. Once Kakashi gets that inside his mind everyone would be better off not knowing what Obito thinks.

 

Naruto doesn’t just come over and help him with the garden. He even tells him why Sakura’s never around Konoha anymore. Some years back the pinkette left the village and decided to live somewhere else. She wanted to retire from being a shinobi for a while and set up shop up North.

 

Obito couldn’t blame his soulmate. He rather stays away from their home village too. If he wasn’t house arrest he would have been long gone from the first day.

 

– xxx –

 

For the third month – no assassination attempts. Because Kakashi decided to allow certain shinobi he trusted to guard him instead. First, it was that Sai member was fine enough. Of course, Naruto was there too guarding him.

 

Then it was Gai. Obito likes the alcohol that Gai bought with him. It made it easier dealing with the man. Gai was a wonderful person, sure but he can be too draining for someone like him. He did make him laughed so hard when he told him about the story of the eternal rival.

 

The other guard was Kurenai which went down…

 

“I am here to guard you now” Kurenai greeted him softly while she sat down the chair that Sai vaccinated from a moment ago. She looked different; a little older and the new hair cut. Not to mention she wore more red then he’s used from her. She had a bag full of books judging by his sense of smell (while his sense isn’t strong at Kakashi’s or the Inuzuka’s clan; it was still helpful enough) and she just pulled one out. “If you request nicely; I’ll read erotica” she commented casually.

Obito snorted rudely. “Fuck no” he replied bluntly and didn’t mind when Kurenai allowed herself a small smile before she coughed and begun to read to him about a pointed story about someone finding redemption and it involved soulmates. If this was her way to spite him; he gotta admit it was interesting.

  


About how the person tries to redeem themselves and meet their soulmate during their journey. While it involved soulmates; it doesn’t have much romance that he would expect from Kurenai but it still suited the woman he vaguely remembers when they were younger.

“I am sorry about what Hidan did...” Obito blurted out cutting off Kurenai’s reading couple or a few hours ago. He watched her gripped the book tighter and hummed tightly. “It wasn’t his mission. Asuma wasn’t even on the radar to assassinate” he confessed helplessly.

“Shikamaru informed me he only died because he met Kakuzu who was low on bounty funds” Kurenai replied voice emotionless but her eyes said plenty about the news and what the Nara said to her that long ago.

  


“Asuma’s death was purely on their hands but I’ll still take the blame if that’s what you want. I am the organization’s true leader, after all” Obito reminded attempting a smile that fallen flat just as quick.

“Your members have to face the consequences of their actions even in death or their spirits will continue” Kurenai replied. She wasn’t very religious but this is a belief that was commonly known in the Yuhi household that she will honor it like she’s teaching her daughter to do so as well. She was distantly pleased that Obito could swallow his pride enough to take the blame though.

Deep down the Obito, she knew could still be there. While she doesn’t have the exact length of faith in him like Kakashi or even Naruto does; she does indeed have enough to give him a chance to prove whatever he wants with this second chance or technically third. Although she thinks once he’s freed from his house arrest; he would just leave simply because it would be too awkward and uncomfortable.

  


She will refuse to take obvious bets of him tracking down Sakura after everything here finished. She thinks she was the only one that the pinkette trusted asking questions time to time about her soulmate and she made the right choice. Asuma and Obito weren’t closed and Kakashi couldn’t talk about his past at all even during torture.

Genma and Anko didn’t exactly get along with him. Kurenai knew him from the stories that Rin told her and from her observations. Gai didn’t want to focus on the past because it was not ‘hip’. The other graduates either died during the war or didn’t crossed paths with Obito at all.

“You’re still pissed?” Obito’s question made her realized she didn’t pick up her reading and was deep in thought. While he was resting casually in his makeshift bed; his eyes were alert with wariness.

“If I am furious with you; you will know, I believe” Kurenai answered pointedly and began to pick up where she was interrupted. This lasted another few hours and that counted breaks between. It was one of the least awkward encounters.

 

– xxx –

 

The Kages allowed him to live after his war crimes. Because he stayed away from their villages. Or only heavily escorted if it was a must.

 

“It’s not hard to assume that you would like to stay away from Kirigakure” Mei commented with a small smile gracing her face. She was one of the few that didn’t yell in the room – side-eyes A & Onoki – and seemed generally amused at the outbursts.

 

“Oh” Obito replied with his smirk gracing his face. He didn’t completely feel the scars gracing his face as much as he used so he didn’t mind the pull. “You have no damn idea” he finished. Her village started it all. Started the whole damn war on his war and yes, he should think it’s his fault but he hardly likes to think about his embarrassing and horrifying misunderstanding.

 

Mei and Obito smiled at each other while the others stared with various wearily expressions.

 

“I can see why Haruno resides up North. It’s one of the wonders that your delightful personality isn’t as known as your reputation” Mei continued staring right at him.

 

Obito did not like that but he knew better not to show it.

 

“Why, Terumi! It’s wonderful too that you, of all people, think my personality is delightful” Obito replied cheerfully.

 

“Okay,” Kakashi cut in not bothering to hide rolling his eyes at the raven-haired male across him. “To avoid another war altogether; just free the smart ass,” he said blunt and tired. The other male didn’t bother to hide his tiredness which was expected. Since the meeting took enough time in his book.

 

“We should have followed his soulmate’s advice” A replied casually ignoring Kakashi’s statement. He and Obito had a silent narrowed eye stare down. “Kill off Orochimaru after the war” he revealed.

 

Obito knew he should feel horrible that his soulmate would ever think that. If he didn’t know how much Haruno hated the snake and he doubts it’s not just Sasuke nowadays. If they playing the dumbass game – she got several good reasons on why she wants Orochimaru dead.

 

So the raven-haired male laughed in response. He startled the members that were unsealing him from the chains and not to mention the seal he gained from the sealing chamber months ago. Obito flashed a grin at the watchful Kages.

 

“Now that’s _**my**_ soulmate. Isn’t she such a delightful woman?” Obito questioned grinning. Focusing on Haruno was much better in his time instead of the pain he felt gaining back his chakra almost in one humongous go.

 

Kakashi wasn’t the only one who noticed the empathize. He was the only one that knew Obito wouldn’t do anything harmful to the pinkette. While Obito loved Rin – it was safe to say that there’s _something_ in the air between his old friend and his student.

 

As if he read his mind Obito flashed a small secretive smile.

 

– xxx –

 

“I don’t understand why you’re annoyed that he’s going to track down Sakura. You helped Orochimaru resurrecting him in the first place” Naruto points out confused. The blond was one of the select few that went to said their goodbyes to the quickly disappearing Obito from Konoha’s gates.

 

Obito barely took the stuff he gained these three months with him. Naruto knows he just placed a lot of the stuff in Kamui which was helpful. Packing is the worst when moving.

 

“It doesn’t mean I had to like it” Sasuke points out. He still hadn’t stopped throwing the direction Obito left in Kamui just a second ago distasteful looks. “You weren’t there in Kamui when he snatched Sakura and I. His aura made me wearily for her sake” he confessed because communication was something they needed to work on.

 

“What kind?” Kakashi asks curiously. He hasn’t looked up from his book since he was bribed into hugging Obito by Naruto which was hilarious and another story altogether.

 

“Possession” Sasuke answered.

 

“Obito wasn’t always the most possessive person but he did have his moments” Kakashi answered. “As much you hate him being alive and tracking down Sakura – she’s good for him.”

 

“It sounds like he genuinely wants her in his life. It’s not just because they’re soulmates” Naruto commented.

 

“It’s understandable after everything that has happened to him” Kakashi replied.

 

“We can’t do shit about it,” Sasuke said flat.

 

“No. So move on” Sai replied.

 

Sasuke and Sai stared at each other while Naruto rolled his eyes at them both.

 

“You aren’t helping the issue” Sasuke commented flatly.

“He only fought her when she started the fight. She wouldn’t be in danger” Sai commented.

“Like _you_ said it’s because we can’t do shit about it” Naruto commented dryly.

 

– xxx –

 

It wasn’t difficult to track down Sakura. While the others made sure to cover their tracks concerning the pinkette’s whereabouts since not everyone was happy with her concerning her soulmate; it still wasn’t hard. Obito only used Kamui for different matters.

Like adding more shinobi on his massive kill count. Shinobi who hasn’t learned their damn lesson for using their talents to only destroy. He trapped several of them and let them die before he dragged their corpses out and burned their remains. It was harsh even his standards but he wasn’t going to let them ruin this peacefulness.

Considering his actions; he got nicknamed ‘Redeemed Ghost’. It was catchy enough and it was honestly better than his former nicknames. Especially crybaby ninja, _especially that one_. It was creative as well. So he didn’t mind much.

He did purchase a lot of things with the money that he either stolen from the stashed organization’s accounts scattered around or the money that he was given by thankful people; citizens and shinobi alike.

He purchased dark sunglasses to hide the bags under his eyes (sleeping anywhere lately would be a death sentence even when he’s been helping around), a new wardrobe, canned food & weapons that he stashed in certain places in Kamui, and on-a-whim; a cellphone. He doesn’t know why but he had a feeling that he would need it in the future.

Now it’s time.

  


He distantly wondered if she will allow him in her life after everything. It’s time to find out officially. He’s not praying for a happy ending. He still doesn’t believe he deserves one.

  


– xxx –

  


The first time he saw Sakura it was at the park in Snow. One of the few days where it wasn’t cold. One of the few days where it didn’t make his scars ache and go inside Kamui for hours until he finds the strength to go back. Snow Country wasn’t his favorite but it’s as far you could get with the main villages – more or less.

  


She didn’t notice him – not yet. Since he did use Kamui to land in the shadows where the trees meet with the almost waist-high bushes. These plants were made for cold climates so it wasn’t a surprise to see green blooming around in the park – scattered around. She was more busy with her phone with an adorable pout and narrowed eyes.

  


Her anger – when it’s not aimed at him – amuses him. It reminds him of a kitten with sharp nails. A small kitten that looks harmless right now but will go into an alley cat that distrusts you and will be willing to rip your throat out.

  


( _He may be picturing the cats in Forest of Death. They were vicious little fuckers._ )

  


It wouldn't be surprising that someone gave her the heads up that Redeemed Ghost may or may not be tracking her down. While he thought this – he absently category the appearance changes. Her hair was no longer spiked – it looks like she shaped her bangs to semi-hide the Byakugou seal. She still favored red but not as much. There were more black and dark grays in today’s outfit.

  


When it looked like she was going to leave he made his entrance. “I’m not that surprised that you’re on ‘vacation’ from the shinobi world” he called out airy. He was confident that his hood will hide his face from outsiders if they care to look over. He smiled at her stunned look when she looks at his direction sharper. He merely walks towards her still smiling.

  


It grew at the breathless ‘what’ that came without permission from her lips. In a very short time, he crossed the distance between them. He realizes she only grew only a couple inches which amuse him but he didn’t show it. He was already wise to her quick anger. In the following moment, she was in his arms high enough for her to stare down at him with her gripping his biceps tight enough.

  


“I told you once that I’m hard to kill off,” Obito told him smiling. He merely adjusted her when she leans herself down to hide her face from view. He hugged her closer when he felt the tears grazing his neck.

  


She was silent for a long moment. During this time he has begun to walk them towards the area where he scouted thoroughly beforehand. He knew where she lived but he was aware that will not settle with her as well. He stopped in his tracks when she leans back into his embrace absently wiping her tears away. “ _It must be telling when I only could think it’s relieving that you are_?”

  


She let go one bicep during this moment to run her fingers through his hair. Both caring less that his hood fell in the progress. In this area, no one was present at the time. So Obito took this chance to smile upwards and met her halfway when she leaned down. They closed the gap between them…

  


_**There Is A Heaven. Let’s Keep It A Secret.** _

  


_**Fin.** _

  


– **xxx – xxx – xxx –**

 

 **Obito’s ending/POV, more or less. I decided to revamp it for fun mostly among other reasons. A small confession – Road To Hell didn’t have a planned sequel. It was mainly given one due to a few requesting ones.**  


**I think I did well with it. It’s my cue to write my farewells.**


End file.
